


Fitted

by Dexthecryptid (Godtie)



Series: OMGCP Prompts [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, they're being like.... really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godtie/pseuds/Dexthecryptid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Really? Do I look stupid?" (But like "Do I look stupid" pertaining to what they're wearing as opposed to being incredulous.)</p><p>Jack and Bitty get new, fitted tuxes to attend a black tie event together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitted

“Oh my God.”

“Really? Do I look stupid?”

Stupid would be the last adjective Jack would use to describe Bitty as he watches his small boyfriend turn this way and that, checking the brand new fitted tuxedo from every angle.

“I don’t know. I feel kind of ridiculous.” He states, soft pink lips forming into a line and brows furrowing as he smooths a hand over his stomach, feeling the buttons of the waist coat. No, Jack would rather use adjectives like stunning, handsome, gorgeous, hot, or possessive pronouns like his. 

“I mean, you look amazing in yours, but lord you look good in practically anything. You could wear a potato sack and people would still fall head over heels for you. I fell for you while you looked like you were gonna go rob a burger king! You looked like someone we would have found on a murder run.” Bitty sighs, pulling at the coat with both hands, staring at himself in the mirror.

Jack finally closes his slightly agape jaw and smiles, standing up and hugging Bitty from behind, kissing the top of his head. “I think you look incredible, mon lapin.” He rests his chin where he planted the kiss, looking at both of them in the mirror. Jack is also wearing a newly fitted tux. He has an old one from his college years, but after gaining all the new muscle from playing hockey professionally, it was time for a new one.

Bitty sighs again and rests his arms over jack, leaning his head back against his shoulder. “I don’t know. I’m probably just nervous about going to this event. I’ve never been to a black tie before.”

Jack squeezes him arms gently. “It’ll be fine. I’ll have to talk to some rich people about my job, I’ll be talked to by people trying to get connections, we’ll eat, listen to speeches, then go home.” It’s still a little surreal to think that home actually means home for both of them. They’ve been together for two and a half years and Bitty had moved into his apartment in Providence after graduating. He still works on his vlog, which has only gained followers, and even began making a little money off of it. And it’s not like he really has bills to worry about, with Jack’s income. They’ve talked about looking into opening a bakery, but it’s only been an idea kicked around. They have time.

We have time, Jack thinks as he looks at his boyfriend in a tux, and can’t help but think about watching him come down the aisle dressed like this.

“What?”

Jack is startled by Bitty’s question, jostled out of his thoughts. “What?”

Bitty turns in Jack’s arms, looking up at him. “We have time, and then you said something about watching me walk down the aisle- oh.” Bitty’s eyes grow wide as Jack flushes bright red.

“I didn’t know I said that out loud.” He says sheepishly. They’ve only joked about getting married before, no real conversations. Just chirps of Bitty complaining that he’ll have to deal with history documentaries for the rest of his life, and Jack complaining that Bitty will run his wallet dry by the time he’s eighty if he keeps buying that much butter.

Jack looks back up to Bitty to find him with tears in his eyes, and immediately goes worried. “Shit, Bits, we don’t have to talk about that right now. I’m sorry I said anything.”

Bitty shakes his head and sniffs, bringing up a hand to press at his eyes. “No, no that’s fine.” His voice is slightly wobbly. “I’ve…” He pauses to take a shaky breath, letting it out with a smile. “I’ve been thinking about that ever since you said we needed to get new tuxes.”

Jack can’t help the smile that forms on his face. He cups Bitty’s face in his hands and meets his eyes. “I’ve been thinking about it since we talked about you moving in.”

That pushes Bitty over the edge and tears fall down his face, sobbing slightly but trying his best not to get the tears on their new suits. “Jack Zimmermann look what you made me do.” He chirps between sobs and sniffles, eyes glistening with both love and tears. 

“Hey now, I haven’t even paid for these yet.” He gently teases, which earns a smack on the arm from his boyfriend. Jack kisses his forehead. “Let me find you some tissues, eh?” Bitty nods and Jack kisses his hairline before regretfully pulling back. He searches the dressing room, listening to Bitty sigh and sniff and try to pull himself together. He finds a box on a table right outside, retrieving it and handing it over. Bitty uses at least seven to wipe away the tears and snot, taking deep breaths.

Jack pulls him to sit down, knowing the tailor will be back in soon. He loops his arm around Bitty’s waist as Bitty holds a tissue under his nose, trying to blink away the new puffiness of his eyes. Jack smiles.

“I actually have a ring-“

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann-“

“I’m not gonna ask you right now.” Jack assures, smiling at the small scowl Bitty is giving him. “I have some ideas, but I want it to be the right time.” Bitty’s face softens. “You deserve the best.”

Bitty rolls his eyes and turns away from Jack, pushing him away slightly. “Oh, you need to stop," he sighs. "You’re gonna make me start again.”

Jack laughs and pulls Bitty closer, who laughs as well, punctuated by sniffs.

**Author's Note:**

> I think writing this made me gayer.
> 
> Want to send me a prompt, talk about this fic, or chat with me in general? Find me at [Dexthecryptid](http://dexthecryptid.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
